The Dream He Can't Remember
by mannequin.bear
Summary: If Tsuna had been shot into the future before he met Reborn. one-shot, for now.


**The Dream He Can't Remember**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Katekyo Hitman Reborn! is the property of Amano Akira. I do not own it or any of her ideas.

**Author's Note:**

**Summary**: If Tsuna had been shot into his future before he met Reborn.

* * *

><p><strong>The Dream He Can't Remember<strong>

_._

_._

_._

Little known to us, Lambo arrived in Japan a good year before Reborn after hearing rumors that Reborn might come to Japan.

He skipped along happily sucking on the lollipop he had bothered some girl to give to him. Alas, his happiness did not last. Right outside of the Sawada household, he stupidly crashed into a pole and not only hurt himself, but dropped his grape-flavored lollipop. Tears stung his eyes. "Tol…er…ATE! WAHHHH!"

The double kill was just too much for Lambo.

He pulled out his bazooka and shot it. Unbeknownst to him, he was holding it the wrong way and the missile went flying, in perfect arc into the room of a boy known as Dame-Tsuna.

"HIIII-" And pink smoke flowed out the window.

* * *

><p>Tsuna sighed. Today had been just another typical day for the loser like no-good him. He took a test and could only answer 3 out of 15 problems and skipped out on PE. Also, bullies took his lunch money.<p>

He flopped on his bed to mope when he saw something come flying at him. "HIII…!"

And then, suddenly, he wasn't on his bed. He shut his eyes until he felt that he was sitting. "Eh?"

Tsuna opened his eyes. He was in a conference room with lots and lots of scary men, all wearing suits. He was horrified. It must be a bad dream. "HIIIII! Are you… _yakuza_?"

A silver-haired man looked at him worriedly, "Tenth! Did the stupid-cow shoot you in the past? He needs to be confiscated of the Ten-Year Bazooka! Did you hurt your head from it?"

"W-What? The p-past? Bazooka? What are you talking about? Who are you? WHERE AM I? HIIII!"

A man with a scar on his chin sighed. "Well, it looks like we're going to have to wait 5 minutes before we continue."

A meek looking woman with an eye-path murmured quietly. "It appears he has come from a time in which he has not yet met the _arcobaleno_."

And the scariest of the scary men was a baby wearing a fedora. "Dame-Tsuna."

"Please don't hurt me! I already gave the other guys my lunch money! Wait, WHY DO YOU KNOW MY NICKNAME?"

"I just do. You're in the future. Ten years, to be exact. And you are currently the mafia boss of the strongest family of the underworld."

Tsuna paled. Mafia. MAFIA. _MAFIA_! Wait, what? _He_ was the boss?

And then he laughed from the absurdity of it all. It must be a dream. "I must be not only no-good but also crazy. This is all just a bad dream." He turned to the man next to him (who happened to be Ryohei). "Please pinch me."

"Are you sure, Sawada?"

Tsuna nodded vigorously.

"Then I will, TO THE EXTREME!"

Ryohei pinched Tsuna's arm with all of the strength his worked-out fingers could muster. "OWWWWW THIS IS A DREAM A DREAM A DREAMMMMM! SO WHY IS IT HURTING…"

Fedora-Baby smirked. He could use this to his advantage. "Dame-Tsuna. You are indeed crazy. Your mother is actually looking at you and scheduling an appointment with a shrink right now."

Tsuna looked horrified and looked about the room for any sign of his mother. "MOM! I'M NOT CRAZY!"

"Lawn-head! HOW DARE YOU HURT THE TENTH." And the Silver-Haired-Man pulled out a stick of dynamite.

"Let's fight, TO THE EXTREME!" Pinching-Man ripped off his shirt and went into a boxing stance.

"Maa maa. Guys, we shouldn't fight." And then he proceeded to take out a sword to try to stop them.

"You're all crowding… And much too noisy. I'll bite you all to death."

"HIIII ANOTHER HIBARI-SAN?"

The meek looking woman with an eye-patch turned into a man. Tsuna choked on his spit. She-now-He smirked. "Kufufu, how silly. Cloud Guardian, you cannot even touch me." And a trident appeared. Out of thin air.

Tsuna screamed as he clung onto a wall as far away as possible from the crazy fighting men. This was insane. Dynamite! And the Hibari-look-alike held Tonfas too! Why on earth was there an owl? And, oh God, was that fire? Since when did fire come in different colors? If this was really the mafia and he really was the boss, Tsuna wondered how cracked up _he_ would be.

He nearly fainted when something sharp pierced the wall next to his head.

A part of the room collapsed from due to dynamite and random columns of fire spurted up from the ground.

"OHMYGOSH! HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! HELP!" Tsuna looked around desperately. The baby kicked him hard in the stomach.

"GYAHHHH!"

"Dame-Tsuna. You have ten seconds left."

"HUH?"

The baby held up his gun to Tsuna's head. Tsuna felt like he was going to cry. "Ahhh don't kill me! PLEASE!"

"Dame-Tsuna. Good-bye. And have fun." Reborn loaded his gun with a memory-modifying bullet.

"HIIIIIII! WAIIIT! I DON'T WANT TO HAVE FUN IN THE AFTERLI—"

Sawada Tsunayoshi would wake up several hours later on his bed with a bruise on his arm thinking he had a dream that he couldn't remember.

_End._

* * *

><p><em>Teddy's Corner<em>

Hello! First one-shot in a while! Hope you enjoyed it, haha.

ciaociao~

-Teddy


End file.
